PhanFiction - Letters by Lovers - (Multi-part) -
by Sbuna101
Summary: A multipart story, written in letters to and from Dan and Phil!
1. Part 1

PhanFiction  
>Letters by Lovers<br>by Sbuna101

**A/N: This isn't a chaptered phic, just one with multiple parts. I thought it would be fun to write in the form of letter back and forth. Every part will switch perspectives and will have just a bit of story in between. Parts will most likey be short :D hope you enjoy! Love ya**

_To Phil,_  
><em>I've noticed. I've noticed the way you look at me. I've<em>  
><em>lived with you long enough to know how to read your<em>  
><em>eyes. They become a deep cyan when your sad, a bright<em>  
><em>aqua when excited, and a beautiful shade -like the sky- <em>  
><em>when you concentrate. Recently, I've realizied theirs been<em>  
><em>yet another color. It's like the ocean, calm sometimes,<em>  
><em>raging another, almost as if it's fighting an inward battle.<em>  
><em>The thing is, it's only there when I capture your gaze, <em>  
><em>not once has it been with anyone else. <em>  
><em>Have I done something wrong? Is there some reason<em>  
><em>my presence sends your eyes into a sort of hardened<em>  
><em>glaze? I am always here for you, if there's anything<em>  
><em>you want to talk about.<em>  
><em> -Forver your friend,<em>  
><em> Dan.<em>

I slid the note under his door.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Another upload!? In one day!? yep :D thanks for the great response on the last part! love you**

I read the letter at least three times, before quickly pulling out a sheet of white paper, and a pen.

_To my best friend:_  
><em>I thought I was doing a good job of concealing it, but obviously I <em>  
><em>wasn't. There had been so many confused thoughts spinning in<em>  
><em>my head, constantly. I know you said you're always here for me, <em>  
><em>and I appreciate that, I'm just not sure if I can verbally tell you, just<em>  
><em>yet, I still need to work it all out in my mind. I'm glad that you<em>  
><em>can read my eyes so well, I still haven't mastered the perfection <em>  
><em>that are your choclate ones, but-<em>

I stopped writing there. _'the perfection that are your choclate ones'_. Would he find that creepy? He complimented me a lot, but I was pretty sure it was all platonic. I didn't think he felt that way for me, and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.. I decided to scratch that part out.

_the perfection that are your choclate ones, but-__ it's nice to know _  
><em>I suck at keeping secrets. Maybe I'll tell you soon, but thanks for <em>  
><em>being here, and really, it's not your fault.<em>  
><em> -Phil<em>

I tip-toed out of the comfort of my room, sticking the folded paper in between his door and the floor boards.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: I've really enjoyed writing this, and I appreciate the reviews :D ANOTHER PART *yay***

Of course I heard Phil attempt to be quiet, as the floor creaked under his feet all the way to my room. I saw the white sheet pop onto my carpet, the same footsteps hurring back to his own.  
>I read over the carfully folded note, noticing the erased part. Bringing it closer to my eyes, I tried to decipher what it said. The only visable word I could make out, was <em>'perfection'.<em>

_To my amazing friend,_  
><em>Maybe you were, or maybe I'm just and observant ninja!<em>  
><em>I won't push you to tell me what the problem is, but you don't <em>  
><em>have to 'verbally' say it, if you don't want to. I won't judge you<em>  
><em>or anything if you want to write it out. Or if you prefer to not<em>  
><em>tell me, I understand, really.<em>  
><em>I might be able to read your eyes well, but I certainly can't figure<em>  
><em>out what you scribbled here.. but that doesn't matter.<em>  
><em>If you're sure it's not my fault, can you give me a reason why<em>  
><em>you've acted differently? Maybe? Again, only if you're comfortable<em>  
><em>with me knowing.<em>  
><em>No matter what your secret is, I'll always want to be your friend<em>  
><em>-Dan, here forever (no chance of getting rid of me)<em>

I smiled, writing Phil's name on the front of it, hoping this would make him at least laugh a bit.  
>Stepping out, I silently walked to his room, put the note under the crack in the door, and went back to mine. I quite enjoyed our secret conversations.<p> 


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews :D *gives everyone cake* hopefully you haven't been confused by the point of view changing and stuff**

This time, I heard Dan deliver the note. He wasn't as much of a ninja as he thought.  
>I immediatly picked up the letter and read it, smiling as I imagined Dan saying these exact words. Pulling out my notebook, I began my reply.<p>

_Dan, _

I paused. How do I start this letter?

_my even more amazing best friend,_

That'll work.

_I know you mean well, and are here to help, and_  
><em>I know I want to tell you, but I can't.<em>

This was true, I knew he wouldn't want to be my friend once he knew.

_I'm too scared of what will happen. You say you'll_  
><em>always be my friend, and I believe you it's just-<em>

"What is it? Write it. You can do it, come on Phil." My mind started to cheer.

**_I love you, Dan._**

Instantly I picked up the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it at the wall. I knew a few tears were escaping, so I ran to the lounge, eager to get my mind off everything with some distracting TV.


	5. Part 5

**A/N: This one's longer than the others :3 ENJOY**

I stayed in my room the entire evening. No letter came back, which I thought quite odd. Had he forgotten, or not wanted to reply? Did he not enjoy this new way of discussing? I picked up my phone, looking at the time. One hour before midnight. I quietly made my way into the hall, and to Phil's room. The door was shut, and there was no noise coming from it. Nothing was heard after I knocked either.  
><em>'Should I?<em>' My mind started to ponder.  
>I heard some soft snores, so I pressed my ear to the door. After a bit more looking around, I realized the noise was coming from the lounge. Phil must have fallen asleep in there.<br>My hand found it's way on the handle of his door, and I knew I shouldn't but, I did anyway.  
>My letter wasn't where I had put it; it was on his bed, open and obviously read. Walking in further, my bare feet felt something slightly sharp under them. Looking down, I realized I had stepped on a balled up piece of paper. I knew this was intruding, and everything in my mind was telling me to turn back, but I could hear the snoring, and I had to know so- I opened it.<p>

_Dan, my even more amazing best friend,_

I smiled at how Phil that was.

_I know you mean well, and are here to help, and_  
><em>I know I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm too scared<em>  
><em>of what will happen. You say you'llalways be my <em>  
><em>friend, and I believe you it's just-<em>

Phil's nice handwriting stopped. Scribbled under the note was:

_**I love you, Dan.**_

Everything froze. Phil loves me? More than a best friend way? Do I love Phil? Is Phil gay? I knew I was bi, but I never thought he was aswell. So many questions started circuling my mind, and I _almost_ didn't hear the footsteps marching down the hall. Quickly, I jumped out of his room, and into mine, pulling some hardcore ninja moves.  
>I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I jumped on my bed, Phil's note still clutched in my hand. I looked down at it again, not taking my eyes off it.<p>

_I love you, Dan_.

Would he realize the letter was missing? What if he questions me about it? Should I sneak it back in his room? Why did I even go snooping around?!

_I love you, Dan._

Do I feel the same way?

The written words kept penetrating my mind.

_"I love you, Dan."_ Phil's voice whispered from somewhere in my thoughts.  
>"Phil? Are you sure?"<br>_"I love you, Dan."_ The ghostly Phil repeated.  
>"How did I not see it!? Do I even feel the same?" I said, becoming more and more flustered.<br>_"I love you, Dan."_  
>"I think I do- but- but how can I be sure?"<br>_"I love you, Dan."_  
>"Phil!? Please stop!" I grabbed my head, trying to shut all the murmering up.<br>_"I love you, Dan."_

I collapsed on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

**A/N: well that happened.. **


	6. Part 6

**A/N: I saw this a lot, but thanks for all the reviews :D**

The next morning, I woke up with my neck feeling stiff from the postion I had slept in, on the couch. I shuffled my fingers across the touchpad of my laptop, turning it on to see the time. Nine o' clock. Setting my Mac, on the coffee table in front of me, I stood up, causing a crumpled peice of paper to fall on the ground. I looked at it curiously, before reaching down; picking it up.

_**I love you, Dan.**_

All the memories from the night before rushed into my mind; the notes, the secrets- my secret. This was the piece of paper I had written and thrown away, how did it arrive on top of my chest? Dan. I let my gaze fall once again to the small white sheet, noticing what was written under it.

_**I love you too, Phil.**_

Instantly more questions flooded in. Before I could work them all out, a hand was placed on my arm. My eyes flew upwards, meeting a pair of perfect choclate one. His hand went from my arm, to cupping my face. Leaning in, he rested his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.  
>Everything in that moment was perfect, and to make it even more so, I felt Dan reach his hand into my back pocket, placing something into it. After that, he slipped away, making me feel as if it was all a dream, but the sensation of his lips on mine was still there.<br>I pulled out the paper that had been placed in my pocket, opening it.

**_I love you too, Phil._**  
><em>I didn't really realize it until you told<em>  
><em>me, (or I 'investigated' your room.. <em>  
><em>sorry), but I know now that I do, and<em>  
><em>always have. I guess I was just too caught<em>  
><em>up in reading those pretty little eyes of<em>  
><em>yours too think about it. So Phil, will<em>  
><em>you be my boyfriend?<em>

Underneathe the small enclosure were two boxes:

_**Yes**_  
>and<br>_**Yes**_

I circled both, sneaking it back under his door, a smile plastered on my face, some unknown tears coming down.  
>I heard shuffling behind his door, and soon enough, it slammed open. Dan came out, throwing his arms around my neck, giving me another passionate kiss.<p>

Dan and I continued using notes, sometimes just for stupid things like a broken internet cable, or the hope for some cuddles. As ineffecient as it was, it was our thing; the thing that brought us together, so that made it special.

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! btw, I have another idea for a phic, so stay tuned ;) love you all *gives out free kittens***


End file.
